It's Worth It Because I've Got You
by GCCGG4
Summary: This is what I think would've happened if ChiChi lived in our real world. ChiChi thinks that Goku and the others are only a cartoon. What would happen if she were to discover that it's real? Will she be the domestic house wife or will she choose to fight?
1. My Effed Up Life

**So I had a Stephenie Meyer moment and this is what happened. This is what I think would've happened if ChiChi fought alongside Goku's side. Some things will be different but they are mostly the same. The only major difference is how Goku and ChiChi met. And there are some original characters in here. Here is the first installation of my story.**

**My Effed Up Life**

"You're going to play and that's final!"

"But Mom! Will you just please listen to me?"

"No! If you didn't want to play then you shouldn't have started in the first place."

Cue the slamming door. This had been my life for the past month and a half. I made the consecutive decision that I no longer wanted to play softball. I realized the money that had been wasted over the past seven years that could have been used for something more important. Of course this was a smaller reason for my quitting. The major one was that I lost the passion to play. It turned into the whole "I'm a better player than you are" thing. So after weeks of turning the idea in my head I finally made a decision. I quit. Let's just say that nobody took the news so well. My family made it no secret that I disappointed them. I just wished they would realize that softball wasn't going to get me into an ivy league college. More specifically Yale. I may only be fifteen years old, but I do know what I'm doing.

_'Well, at least you guys won't abandon me,' _I thought referring to the Dragon Ball Z pictures on my wall. Dragon Ball Z had become my safe haven. And as pathetic as it sounds, I had fallen in love with the main character. That was how much of a life I had. I even thought I was a completely pathetic excuse for a human being. At least I wasn't in love with one of the lowly sidekicks. No offense to them of course. I still cried when Krillin or Piccolo died. Goku was my main man. And it wasn't because my name just so happened to be the same as his wife's.

That's right. My name is ChiChi. ChiChi Marie Beal. **(A/N: for the sake of my story this is what her full name is going to be okay.) **I had been made fun of a lot over the years because of my name. Especially by those who knew about Dragon Ball Z, and those who didn't just liked to mess with me. It got even worse when we hit puberty. Then I would hear things like, "Look at ChiChi's chichis!" or some bullshit like that. So what if my boobs were bigger than all the other girls. It wasn't my fault those girls were shaped like twigs. Yep. I got the curves too.

Why my mother decided to name me ChiChi was beyond me. I think she was high. Why else would a parent name her child something that would haunt said child for the rest of her life? My life was so fucked up. I was named after a cartoon character, my family was disappointed in me, I had no friends, and I was in love with someone who wasn't even real. Yep. I was seriously fucked up.

**I realize that this is _not_ ChiChi's real background. This is actually my life twisted with ChiChi. I thought that I would make the characters fit into our world. The only way I could do that was to make her and I alike. Now, we will still witness ChiChi's anger and she and Goku will still get married and have Gohan and Goten. So bear with me and give my story a chance. There will be lemons but not until later on. So even if you don't like this please give me reviews and maybe some ideas on how you think something should turn out and I might use them. So please please review! ~Fell Bell**


	2. He's Real

**So I hoped you liked my first chapter. I know Goku wasn't in there but I promise he will be this chapter. The last one was more of a background thing anyway. But this is where things get interesting. I hope you like it.**

_**He's Real**_

How long had I been awake? One, two hours? I seemed to lose track of time so easily, and school just ended not even two days ago! Nine AM. I should be asleep right now. Stay up all night sleep all day. That was my motto. If I slept all day then I avoided my family. That was my main goal for the summer. I could only take being called a useless, lazy bitch for so long. Maybe if I rolled over I could go back to sleep.

"ChiChi! Wake up! You have to come see this!"

There went the thought of going back to sleep.

"What is it Lannette?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Come on!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming."

I just _loved_ cryptic aunts. What could be so unbelievable that I had to get out of bed during daylight hours? I swore to all that was holy if it was something stupid I was going to commit mass genocide.

I followed my aunt outside reminding her that I was only in booty shorts and a tank top. My complaint was forgotten on both our part because as soon as I saw what caused met to get out of bed I froze. I had to be asleep and this was a dream. What was standing, or more like floating, in front of me just could not be real. There right before my eyes was a little yellow cloud with a boy sitting on top of it. And what makes this whole thing even better was that the boy had black spikey hair that stuck out in seven different directions and he had a TAIL!! Oh my god. I didn't know if I wanted this to be dream or not. On one hand this would be the most fucktastic day of my life. On the other hand that would mean all of the evil guys trying to take over the universe were real. Dismissing all of those things from my mind I could only see one thing. Right here in my front lawn was _the_ Goku.

I didn't know how long I stood there before he noticed we were there, but if I had to guess I would say right around an eternity.

"Hi! Do you have a Dragon Ball?" he asked with a hand behind his head. Aww! He really did do that. The only real difference between him as a cartoon and a real person was the shape of his eyes. He still had an innocent look in them though. He really did look human, but I knew better. All in all, he really was the same. At least appearance wise.

"Um, so do you?"

"Do I what?" was my brilliant response.

"Have a Dragon Ball?"

"They exist?" Lannette asked.

"Yes," Goku replied.

"No. Sorry. I don't have one," I said. At least my brain was working now.

"Well, the Dragon Radar says that one is here."

You had to be shittin' me. That was real too?! _'Well, duh you idiot. If the Dragon Balls exist don't you think the Dragon Radar would too?'_ Shut up conscience. Now is not the time to be a bitch to me. Great. Now I was arguing with myself.

"Maybe I can help you find it," I suggested.

"That would be great!"

"ChiChi, what are you doing?" Lannette asked slowly.

"I'm going to help him find the Dragon Ball."

"Do you even know how to read the Dragon Radar?"

"I'm sure Goku can help me."

"How do you know my name?" Goku asked.

Shit. Note to self: he doesn't know you know about him. _'Really? You figured that out all by yourself?'_ You know conscience, you are really starting to bug the shit out of me. _'Quit arguing with me and answer him before he thinks you're an idiot. Idiot.'_ Right.

"I'll explain that later, but for right now let's find that Dragon Ball."

"Okay."

Whew. Dodged that bullet for a while.

"ChiChi, you can't go around the world looking for Dragon Balls. Mattie is supposed to come over remember," Lannette reminded me.

Fuck me for all eternity. Remember when I said that I had no friends. Well, I kind of exaggerated just a tiny, little bit. I had one friend. Her name was Mattie Green. We had known each other since second grade. We were now going to be sophomores in high school. So that was about eight years.

When we first met she said that she thought my name was the coolest in the world. We'd been best friends ever since. But for the last year and a half she had been wrapped up in Jake, her boyfriend. They fought constantly; always coming to me when they weren't talking to each other. And every time they did I always told them the same thing: "You two are not good for each other". But did they listen? Hell no. There was no tellin' how many times I stopped those two from potentially cheating on each other. Not that I cared. I just didn't want to be the one to hear all the crying and yelling. I, myself, never had a boyfriend. Boys just wanted to fuck me then brag about it. No thank you. So I just kept to myself.

"Lannette, he said there was one here. Not halfway across the world."

"Well, where do you think it is?" she asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. So are you going to come down or stay on Nimbus all day?"

"How do you know his name?"

"I'll explain later. Are you going to come down or not?"

"How about you come up here with me?"

'_That's what she said.'_ Shut up. _'No.'_ You know if we're going to keep arguing I'm gonna have to come up with a name for you. I don't want to keep calling you conscience all the damn time. _'Just call me Marie.'_ But that's my middle name. _'It's my middle name too dumbass. I'm just the little voice in the back of your head.'_ Alrighty then. Shut up Marie. _'Bitch.'_

"I can't ride Nimbus."

"Sure you can," he said with such confidence that I had never heard before.

"I'm not stupid. You have to have a pure heart in order to ride the Nimbus Cloud."

"Yeah. And we all know that ChiChi is the furthest from having a pure heart," Lannette added.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Netty."

"Anytime."

"Do you want to try?" Goku asked.

"Why? So Lannette can laugh at me when I fall? No thanks."

"I'll catch _if_ you fall."

"I don't know."

"ChiChi, just try it," Lannette said losing her patience.

"You'll catch me?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Here goes nothing."

Goku jumped down and Nimbus lowered to about my waist. Goku grabbed my hand and I naturally froze. I mean, I was holding _Goku's_ hand. Cue the little school girl's dance and squeal. _'God, you're an idiot.'_ Shut up. No one asked for your comment.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and jumped bracing myself for the fall. But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down. All I saw was a fluffy yellow cloud. I looked at Goku only to see his bright smiling and slightly smug face. I did it! I could ride the Flying Nimbus.

"I can ride him! Oh my god! This is _so_ amazing!"

"I told you you could do it."

"I just can't believe it. Netty do you see this?!"

"You can ride Nimbus," Lannette whispered.

"I know! Isn't this awesome?"

"You have to have a pure heart. And you, of all people, most certainly do _**not**_ have a pure heart."

Ouch. That one kind of hurt. _'I agree.'_ Glad to see we agree on something. But what do you think she meant by that? _'I don't know. But whatever it was it can't be good.'_

"Apparently she does," Goku bitterly retorted.

"Can I see the Dragon Radar?" I asked trying to distract him.

"Sure. Just push the button on top."

I pushed the button and saw a little dot start to blink. That had to be the Dragon Ball. _'Thank you Captain Obvious. I mean, you've only seen this thing a million times.'_ Shut up. It's different seeing it in a cartoon than it is in real life Marie. _'You're still an idiot.'_

"Okay. Which direction is it in?"

"The top is north. But the Dragon Ball seems to be southeast."

"It doesn't seem very far away. It may be in my backyard.

"Alright Nimbus," he said jumping in behind me, "to ChiChi's backyard."

"You do realize that we could've walked right?"

"Yep. But flying is better than walking any day."

"Well, this is my first time flying so don't go so high."

"You're not going to fall."

"Yes, I am."

"I won't let you. I'll hold you the entire time."

Goku holding me. _'Yes,please!'_ It seems we agree on another thing Marie. _'Why are you talking to me when you should be enjoying the fact that Goku is holding you?'_ Right.

"I think it's either in the tree or on top of my house."

"Why wouldn't it be on the ground?"

"Because I would've already found it if it was. Let's look in the tree first."

We floated up to the tree, but didn't see anything at first glance. 'Guess that means I better start climbing,' I thought. I stood up and grabbed a branch. I pulled myself up and swung my legs over it. I totally could've been a gymnast. _'Nope. You're boobs are too big.'_ Way to shoot that dream down the shitter. _'You are so welcome.'_ Bitch.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked.

"Looking for the Dragon Ball. What are you doing?"

"Staring at you."

"Oh. Well, do you like what you see?"

"Yes, I do actually."

"Well, I'm flattered. How about you help me look for the Dragon Ball?"

"It's not in the tree."

"Really? Then why don't you go look on the roof and tell me when you don't find it."

"I'll find it."

Did he think I was stupid? _'I do.'_ Shut up Marie. _'You're always telling me to shut up.'_ That's because I don't always need your comments. _'Bitch.'_ Ugh.

"It's not on the roof."

"I told you. Now help me look for it in the tree."

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't call me ma'am. I think you're older than I am."

He hopped in the tree effortlessly and started looking on every branch that he could. I had the top part of the tree while he had the lower half. It probably should have been the other way around, but oh well.

"How old are you anyway?" Goku asked.

"Fifteen."

"I'm fifteen."

"When's your birthday?"

"My grandpa and I always celebrated it on December eighteenth."

That must have been the day Gohan found him. He was probably born somewhere around the beginning of the month.

"You're older than me."

"When's your birthday?"

"January sixth."

"So, you know all about me yet I don't know anything about you."

"I didn't know your birthday."

"Alright. So almost everything."

I never replied because, I mean, what are you supposed to say to that? Oh by the way, your life is based on a cartoon that half of the people on Earth know about. Yeah. That would go over real well. Although the silence really wasn't awkward at all.

I decided to go to the top of the tree because the Dragon Ball was no where near Goku and me. I didn't think Goku was looking anymore. 'I wonder what he's thinking about.' _'You dumbass.'_ And how do you know that? _'Oh I don't know. Maybe because he's staring at you with a look of complete concentration on his face.'_ Oh. I must have missed that. _'You think?'_ Bitch.

I was almost to the top when I saw the Dragon Ball. It was a little ways out. Meaning that I had to walk on a branch that didn't look very stable. And if it gave way I would fall and die. No problem. I took the first step and the branch held me. Good. I took another step and still nothing. Double good. I managed to grab the Dragon Ball, but I got a little to excited. I let go of the branch that I was holding and almost fell. I grabbed it again at the last second and was okay. Goku didn't notice which was a good thing. That would have been slightly embarrassing if I lived.

"I found it!"

"Found what?"

"The Dragon Ball," I laughed.

"Which one is it?"

For the love of all that was holy.

"The four star ball!"

The most important Dragon Ball in Goku's life was in my backyard.

"Grandpa! Can I see it?"

"I would. But I think we have a little bit of a problem."

"What?"

"Well, the branch that I'm standing on is starting to crack."

"What?!"

"Yeah. And I don't think the branch I'm holding will hold my weight."

"Why did you go up there in the first place?!"

"I wasn't really thinking. I just saw the Dragon Ball and grabbed it. Besides, it's not like you were looking for it anyway!"

"I was too!"

"Can we not argue about this right now? I'm less than seconds away from dieing!"

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled as the branch gave way. 'Oh my god I'm going to die! I'm going to die!'

"ChiChi, are you alright?"

'Wait. I'm not dead?' _'No dumbass. You aren't.'_ Oh thank god.

"Um. I'm fine. I think"

"Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Don't do what?"

"Scare me. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'll try not to."

"Did you find it?" Lannette asked. Guess she missed my near death experience. Good thing too.

"Yeah. We found it," I replied.

"Well, let me see it!"

"Alright. Just calm down. Nimbus would you be so kind as to get closer to the ground please?"

"You don't _have_ to ask him."

"I know. I just didn't see the harm in being polite."

He hopped down and lifted me up. Although it felt unbelievably right being in his arms I wasn't helpless.

"I could've gotten down on my own."

"I know."

"Then why are you still holding me?"

"Just humor me."

"Goku? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer me. He just kept walking. Strange.

"Alright. But you're going to tell me later whether you want to or not."

"Are you always this feisty?"

"Yes."

"Then this is going to be fun."

"What's going to be fun?"

He just laughed. Jerk. _'I agree.'_ Thank you Marie.

"How many stars does it have?" Lannette asked once we were close enough.

"Four."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That is so awesome. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face once I tell them."

"NO!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"You can't tell anyone. At least not yet."

"And why not?"

"I want to explain everything to Goku then talk to everyone before they meet him."

\ "But why?" she whined.

"I don't want anyone asking questions or saying anything about something that hasn't happened yet."

"Oh. But--"

"Do you think we could go somewhere to talk," I asked Goku cutting Lannette off.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere that we can't be interrupted."

"Sure. Nimbus!"

"We'll be back later."

"But--"

"Let's go Nimbus!" Goku exclaimed.

We left Lannette completely stumped and for that I was probably going to get into trouble. But did I care even just a tiny, little bit. _Hell no._

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"A place I think you're going to love."

"Is it far from here?"

"No, not really. But that depends on your definition of far."

"So... far."

"Yeah."

"Okay," I laughed snuggling up to him. I thought he was going to tense up and push me away because that's what he did to the cartoon ChiChi when she was hanging all over him. Instead he wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me closer to him. To say it surprised me would be an understatement. But I sure as hell wasn't going to say anything. This was my dream come true. Literally.

**And this is the second installment of _It's Worth It Because I've Got You._ If you have any guesses on what the title means then please tell me. If you get it right or are the closest guess then I'll dedicate an entire chapter to you as a reward. Please give me reviews. I don't care if you absolutely hate my story. I just want some love.**

**~Fell Bell**


	3. Please Don't Be Mad At Me

**I am so sorry. I feel like such a major bitch. I really do. I got some sudden inspiration when I found this story again. So... Here is the third chapter. It's gettin' purty intense now. We have some feelings admitted from both Goku to ChiChi. What ever could it be? Read and find out!**

**I forgot to do this in my first two chapters so I'm doing it now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, Z, or GT. If I did then Goku wouldn't have turned back into a twelve-year-old kid in GT. And he wouldn't have left with Shenron. He would've lived out the rest of his life with ChiChi. Because she deserved it. I also don't own anything that is mentioned with Disney.**

_**Please Don't Be Mad At Me**_

You know those cheesy Disney songs that get stuck in your head during certain situations. Well, this was one of those times. Here I was riding on Nimbus with Goku flying over the world. One guess as to which song it was. Yep. _A Whole New World_ from _Aladdin_. _'You are so corny.'_ Yeah. And? _'It's annoying.'_ Oh shut up. You're the one that's singing it. What? Nothing to say? That's what I thought. _'Bitch.'_ No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop the giggles that escaped my mouth.

"What's so funny?" Goku asked.

"Have you ever seen a Disney movie?"

"No. I don't think I have. Why?"

"Well, as soon as we get back to my house I'll show you a Disney movie. Anyway, I asked because this reminds me of song from _Aladdin_."

"And _Aladdin_ is a Disney movie?"

"Yes."

"What's the song called?"

"_A Whole New World_."

"What's it about?"

"It's about a boy taking a girl on a magic carpet ride. He shows her a world she never knew existed."

"I guess that does kind of sound like us."

Not gonna lie. My heart skipped a beat when he said "us".

"Yeah. The only difference is that I'm not a princess and Nimbus is a cloud not a magic carpet."

"That girl was a princess?"

"She was."

"Well, I guess that means you're my princess."

"What?"

"We can pretend Nimbus is a carpet and you can be my princess."

"You're such a weirdo."

"You like me anyway."

"That I do."

"So, you do like me."

"Yes."

"Well, guess what?"

"You're not wearing any underwear."

"No."

"Sweet balls!"

"Wait. I meant that's not what I wanted you to guess."

"Oh. So you are wearing underwear?"

"Yes."

"Damn. Well, what am I supposed to guess?"

"I like you too."

"How? I mean. I've known about you for years and you've only known me for about an hour."

"I may have just met you, but that doesn't mean that I'm not able to like you."

"In what way do you like me?"

"I think I like you the way Bulma and Yamcha like each other."

"That's not a very good comparison," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! I just...can't believe this."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why in the hell would I be mad at you?"

"Because I like you."

"I'm not mad at you. I honestly think I can't be mad at you. You can piss me off, but I can never be mad at you."

"I feel the exact same way Princess."

"You may not feel that way for very long babe."

"Why not?"

"Because what I'm going to tell you may make you run from me."

"I could never run from you."

"You say that now."

"Are you always this pessimistic?"

"Do you even know what pessimistic means?"

"Yes, I do. It means having a bad attitude about everything."

"Okay. So you do know what it means," I laughed.

"I'm not as dumb as everyone makes me out to be."

"You're not dumb. You're just naive."

"So... are you always this pessimistic?"

"More often than not. Are you always this cheerful?"

"More often than not."

"Okay then," I laughed. It was so easy being with him. We didn't need to fill every silence with mindless chatter. _'You better enjoy it while you can because he's going to leave you once he finds out what you're hiding from him.'_ I would tell you to shut up, but for once you're right. _'I hate to admit this, but I'm going to be just as depressed as you'll be when he leaves.'_ Well, that's comforting.

"Are you going to tell me what was wrong with you earlier?" I asked.

"Something was wrong with me?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about."

"I do. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I'm not good at talking about my feelings."

"Neither am I."

"You're aren't?"

"Nope. I guess that means we'll just have to help each other."

"It's just... that I was..."

"You were what?"

I turned around to face him and grabbed one of his hands in both of mine. It was so big compared to mine. It was strong and calloused, yet soft and smooth some how. These were the hands that would one day save the universe countless times. And he didn't even know it. No one but me. No pressure.

"I... was afraid I was... going to... lose you. There I said it."

Well, that threw me for a loop. I didn't know what I expected him to say, but that certainly wasn't it.

"I know we just met, but for some reason I feel more connected to you than anyone I know. And … I'm afraid of you."

"Of me! Why?"

"Because out of everyone in the universe that can hurt me you would be the worst. You can hurt me in ways that nobody else can. And, believe it or not, that excites me too. That doesn't make any sense. I'm sorry."

"That makes perfect sense."

"It does?"

"I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Is this what being in love feels like?"

"I don't know. But then again I've never been in love with another person before."

_'No. Just a cartoon character.'_ Bitch.

"I think it does."

"I don't think we're in love right now."

"Why not?"

"I think something big has to happen before we're completely in love with each other. But we are well on our way."

"That makes sense I guess."

"Good. I don't think I would've done a very good job explaining it if it didn't."

Now, to those of you who are confused and saying, "Wait a minute. She already said she was in love with him. What the hell is she talking about?" This is what I mean. I'm in love with Goku yes. But I'm in love with the cartoon version not the real person. Now, there is no doubt in my heart, mind, and soul that I will fall in love with the real Goku very soon. I would be insane if I didn't.

"We're here."

We stopped in front of a beautiful lake with a waterfall. The water was so clear that I could see all the way to the bottom. We hopped off Nimbus and Goku led me to a big, flat rock where we sat down. I took my shoes off and dipped my feet into the water. It was unusually warm, but I liked it.

"Where exactly is here?"

"About twenty miles outside of Madrid."

"We're in Spain?"

"Yeah. This is one of the many places I like to stop and think."

"What about Mount Paoz?"

"What about it?"  
"I thought it was pretty quiet where you and Gohan lived. Not to mention absolutely beautiful."

"It is. But places like this I come to when I'm not home."

"Oh."

"Now. It's your turn to explain. How do you know so much about me?"

Alright ChiChi. You can do this. Just do it quickly. Like ripping off a band-aid. _'Yeah. The faster __you tell him the faster he leaves.'_ Thanks for the pep talk. _'You are so welcome.'_ Bitch.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Akira Toriyama?"

"No."

"Have you ever heard of a cartoon called Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT?"

"No. What do they have to do with anything?"

"Akira Toriyama created them. And the main character is... you."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"The cartoon is about you and your many adventures."

"And this... cartoon is how you know about me?"

"You and all of your friends."  
"Krillin, Bulma,-"

"Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, and many others."

"Do you know who I've fought?"

"And those you will fight."

"I want to see this cartoon."

"Absolutely not!"

"Why?"

"Because there are some things that are going to happen that you are better off not knowing ahead of time."

"And you are?"

"Believe me. There are some things I wish I didn't know."

"That bad?"

"Worse. But with every bad thing that happens something good will come of it."

"Are you sure everything happens like it does in the cartoon?"

"There are some differences, but it happens all the same."

"Like?"

"Take now for instance. I'm not the Ox King's daughter, I'm not a fighter, and we sure as hell didn't meet when we were twelve."

"What else do you know?"

"Well, your grandpa died some time before you were ten. You met Bulma a few years later when she was looking for the Dragon Balls for the first time. She ran you over and you thought she was a monster. You went with her and along the way you met Oolong who was stealing girls from a village. The same village that just so happened to have a Dragon Ball. You and Bulma agreed to save the girls in exchange for it. Oolong accompanied you when the three of you met Yamcha and Puar in a desert. Along with them you acquired another enemy: Pilaf and his henchmen, Shu and Mai. Then you met Turtle who brought Master Roshi to you after you returned him to the sea. Roshi gave you Nimbus and another Dragon Ball after Bulma flashed him her naked self."

"After you gathered all seven Dragon Balls Pilaf stole them, imprisoned you guys, and summoned Shenron. Oolong saved the world by wishing for the most comfortable pair of underwear. After going your separate ways, you trained with Master Roshi where you met Krillin. You two entered the 21st Martial Arts Tournament. You almost won, but lost to Jackie Chun. After the tournament, you went off on a search for the four star ball. You defeated the Red Ribbon Army as well as made many friends."

"What I need to know is if you have met a three-eyed man named Tien and his friend Chiaotzu."

He didn't answer me. He kind of just sat there trying to process everything I said. I think. _'Way to overload him with information.'_ That was a bit much huh? _'You think?'_

"So you know everything about me just because of a cartoon. A cartoon that I've never heard of before."

Shit. He's pissed. _'No... Really?'_ Shut up.

"I only know what's shown. There are some parts of your life that I don't know exactly what happens."

"But you still know."

"Yeah. I guess you can say that. Are you mad?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "But not at you."

"Who are you mad at?"

"I'm not mad at anyone. I'm just pissed because the whole fucking world knows about me, but I don't."

_'Hee hee. He said fuck.'_

"Not everyone knows about you."

"What do you mean?"  
"Not everyone watches or even knows about the cartoon. And the ones who do think you don't exist."

"You thought I didn't exist?" he asked hurt.

"Yeah," I said feeling very guilty. "I'm still having a hard time processing the fact that you are real even though you're sitting right in front of me."

"Oh. So what were the names of the guys you asked me?"

"Tien and Chiaotzu."

"Yeah. I've met them."

"When's the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament?"

"In four months."

Great. King Piccolo is just around the corner. How the hell am I going to handle this one? _'What makes you think you're going with him?'_ I don't have to go with him in order to stress over it. _'I don't know why you're stressing. You already know what's going to happen.'_ It doesn't matter if I know Goku's going to win. He and his friends are still going to get hurt and some will die. _'They'll just wish them back.'_ Quit being a bitch!

"Why?" he asked.

` "Why what?"

"Why did you ask me that?"

"Well, you're going to meet someone, who may or may not be green, that will make a huge impact on your life."

"Good or bad?"

"Well, that depends on what you think is good and bad. But for me I say it's both."

"So... bad."

"Yeah. Pretty much. But the good comes later. It won't be for a while, but it will come."

"I can believe that."

"I'm sure you can. By the way, why are you searching for the Dragon Balls?"

"Um... Well, I wasn't really... looking for them. Just... um... Grandpa's ball," he stammered.

Weird.

"How did you know I could ride Nimbus?"

"I didn't," he said quickly. "I just had a feeling you could. That's all." He was looking everywhere but at me. Which I thought was really strange.

"Alright," I said letting it drop. Ne need to be pushy when he's uncomfortable. I didn't want to be depressing. I mean. Considering the fact that I was in a beautiful setting, in Spain, with a wonderful guy. Yeah. I really didn't want to ruin this.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Goku asked.

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"You mean that thing Bulma wears every time she swims?"

"Yeah."

"You don't need it."

"I'm not getting naked!"  
"Why? I always swim naked?"

"I know! But I wasn't raised in the woods with no human communication except for your grandpa."

"Well, just go in your underwear."

Why didn't I think of that? _'Because you're an idiot.'_ I was being sarcastic. _'Sure you were.'_ Bitch.

"Go in my underwear?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah."

"Alright."

I stood up on the rock and started to take my shirt off. I suddenly stopped realizing something very important.

"What's wrong? You look like you did this morning when you saw me."

"I'm not wearing a bra."

"A bra. What's that?"

"Something Bulma wears under her shirts."

"Oh. Just swim with your shirt on then."

"Fine."

"Are you going to swim with your shorts on too?" he teasingly asked.

"No... I'll take them off."

I didn't know who would feel more uncomfortable when we got out. Me or Goku? Not exactly how I thought this was going. _'Quit being a baby and just do it already.'_ I am about to go swimming in Spain. _'We know. Just get in the damn water.'_ Fine.

"It's not cold," Goku said encouragingly.

"Alright. Here I come."

I dove in head first and swam towards him. When I resurfaced I couldn't see him anywhere. 'Great. Where did he swim off to?' I tried looking under me, but that didn't work very well. I started to swim over to the little waterfall to see if he went behind it when I felt something grab my foot. I would've screamed, but I was pulled under the water too fast. This also meant that I swallowed a bunch of water.

I kept thrashing all over the place until I felt whatever it was that grabbed me let go. I swam to the surface as fast as I could and jumped three feet out of the water. Have you ever tried coughing and breathing at the same time? Well, in case you haven't it is very difficult. Through my loud hacking I could hear Goku laughing his ass off. Which **really** pissed me off. I didn't care if he did grow up to save the universe. You didn't piss me off and get a away with it.

"Why in the sam hell did you do that?"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself," he managed between breaths.

"That wasn't funny! I could've died!"

"You reactions were funny. And I would've saved you before death would've even thought about taking you."

"I haven't even known you for two hours and you still managed to piss me off."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to piss you off," he said completely calm.

"It's alright. What did you grab me with anyway? It didn't feel like your hand."

He gave me an un-Goku-like smirk and waded closer until there was barely any space between us. I felt something soft and warm climb up my legs, over my stomach, sweeping under my chin. It clicked. His tail.

"Oh. Right. Your tail."

"Yep. My tail's come in handy over the years."

Of course my head went straight to the gutter. Damn fan fiction.

"I know. Let's see. There's grabbing on to stuff when you're falling. Flying back into the ring during the World Martial Arts Tournament. And plenty of other things."

_'Naughty things.'_ Marie, shut up. This is Goku we're talking about. Goku doesn't do naughty things. _'The cartoon Goku. You don't know what the real Goku will do.'_ Damn dirty thoughts. But that is true.

"I didn't think your tail would be this soft."

"What did you think it would feel like?"

"Rough and coarse. Wait a second. Something doesn't make sense."

"What?"

"ChiChi's father was the Ox-King. But my dad isn't the Ox-King."

I turned away from Goku now talking to myself. I didn't even hear him trying to talk to me.

"Goku, have you ever met a man named Ox-King?" I asked abruptly turning back around.

"Ox-King?"

"Yes, Ox-King."

"No. Should I have?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. At least I don't think so anyway."

"Seriously ChiChi. What's wrong?"

I hesitated. Not because I didn't want to tell him. But because it didn't make any sense.

"Well, it's just something about that doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me."

"What doesn't?"

"In the cartoon, Ox-King is my, or well ChiChi's, father. My dad's name is Andy. Not Ox-King."

"So?"

"So I guess that means that I'm not the same ChiChi. It's just a coincidence that our names are the same."

"That's not it. You are the same ChiChi."

"How do you know?"

Goku looked like he just got caught watching porn by his mom. Not that Goku would watch porn. _'You certainly wish he would.'_ I do not! _'Denial.'_ Shut Up!

"Um... never mind. I just have a feeling you are. That's all," Goku stammered nervously.

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me?"

"Oh. And you aren't." he fired back.

"Yes, but I can't tell you even if I wanted to!"

"Why not?"

"Because there are some things that you really do **not** need to know!"

"And what makes you think that you can know those things?"

"I'm not the only one who knows! Me and half the god damn planet does!"

Both of us were unaware that we were floating towards each other. We were so close. I will never know who made the first move. It may have been me. It could've been Goku. Or both of us. But the next thing I knew, or rather felt, was Goku's lips on mine. They were so soft but completely demanding. And I sure as hell gave him what he wanted. I didn't know where he learned to kiss like he was, but I was not going to question it. I probably wouldn't like the answer anyway. His licked my bottom lip trying to gain entrance. I eagerly granted it. One of his hands made its way into my hair while the other went around my waist pulling me even closer to him. I was vaguely aware of his tail wrapping around my upper thigh. It was slowly sliding its way up even further. Now, I'm not opposed to the direction this was going, but I supposed we should stop. No need to have Baby Gohan earlier than expected.

I pulled back breathing in much needed air. It looked like I wasn't the only one who needed oxygen.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

"I never knew kissing could be this much fun. I always hate it when Bulma and Yamcha kiss."

"Well, I'm glad I changed your mind. As long as you don't go around kissing other girls feel free to kiss me any time you like.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Okay," I laughed. I looked up to see that the sun was further in the sky than I thought it would be. "We should probably go back to my house."

"Why?" he whined. Yeah. He actually whined.

"Because we stayed for much longer than I realized and I'm more than likely going to be in trouble when I get back anyway."

"All the more reason for you to stay here with me."

"Goku."

"Alright. Let's go. Nimbus!"

The little yellow cloud skidded to a stop in front of Goku, who hopped on effortlessly. He leaned over the edge and pulled me up. I tried my hardest to keep my boobs from his eyes because we all know what happens when a girl is wet and cold. I wasn't thorough enough though. Goku caught a glimpse and could do nothing but stare and take a hard swallow. I was more amused than embarrassed. I did us a favor by turning around. Goku seemed to knock out of his stupor and flew to the edge and gathered our clothes.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Absolutely not. But let's go before I change my mind."

As we flew back into reality I could only think about how my family would take to Goku's existence. One thing for sure was that whether their reactions were good or bad they would definitely be interesting.

**So I finally finished this chapter. It only took me forever. For that I sincerely apologize. I promise that I will try my hardest to finish this story. I really hope you guys like this chapter. If not, then lie and say you do. Just kidding. ;) I can tell you that this is my longest chapter by far though. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think.**

** ~Fell Bell~ **


	4. Come With Me

**I was in class the other day and I suddenly just got the sudden urge to write the next chapter. It was weird how it hit me. I was in U.S. History taking a test when the Chapter said "Write me bitch!". So I did. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did. Well, I wouldn't be writing this would I?**

_**Come With Me**_

"Can you just wait outside for a minute? I want to talk to them before I introduce you," I said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Thanks"

I quietly opened the door even though I already knew everyone would be in the living room.

"So where exactly did you go ChiChi?" my mom asked.

"Um... Spain?"

"And how the hell did you get to Spain?"

"Uh... Nimbus."

"When did you plan on telling us he was real?"

"Right now. And I didn't keep it from you. I just found out this morning. Lannette saw him before I did."

"Well, where is he now?" my uncle asked.

"He's outside. But before I let you meet him, you guys have to promise me that you won't tell him anything about Dragon Ball Z."

"Why? It's not like it's real," my sister said.

"Yeah. Actually it is."

"No it isn't," she insisted.

"Brittney, shut up. ChiChi, bring him in," my grandma demanded. '_I love that brown woman.'_ 'Me too.' I opened the door and pulled Goku in. I made sure to stand in front of him so I could protect him from anything my family threw at him. Words and physical objects alike.

"Holy shit," my mom whispered.

"He has a tail!" my aunt Rhonda yelled.

"I know," I calmly stated.

"But how?" my uncle asked. Knowing that he didn't mean the tail I said, "I don't know."

As I was looking at everyone's reactions, I couldn't help but notice that my grandma's face was strangely calm. _'What is she thinking?'_ 'I don't know.' I followed her line of sight and found that she was staring at my hand. I looked down and saw that Goku and I were clinging onto each other like a lifeline. Weird. I hadn't noticed I was holding his hand. _'I did!'_ 'That would be because you are my conscience. You are aware of everything I do subconsciously.' _'Don't have to be so rude.'_ 'Whatever.' My grandma looked up from our joined hands and smiled at me. I barely saw her lips moving, but I caught her mouthing, "I approve". Approve? What did she approve? Was there anything for her to approve?

I felt Goku tugging on my hand so I turned my head to look at him. He lowered his mouth by my ear and whispered, "Can I talk to you?". I nodded and led him outside.

"Hey! Where are you going?" my mom asked.

"Outside."

"You better stay on the front lawn."

"I will," I said and firmly shut the door. "What did you need?" I asked Goku.

"Come with me," he said quickly.

"What?"

"Come with me ChiChi."

"Go with you where?"

_'Dumbass. He obviously wants you to go back to the place he's training with him because, in case you haven't noticed, the tournament is in four months.'_ 'I know what he means. I just can't believe it.'

"I'll take you with me back to Master Roshi's."

"But... Aren't you training for the tournament?"

"We won't stay there long. A week maybe."

"Then where will we go?"

"Well, I'll resume my training and you can come with me."

"Where will we live?"

"We'll figure that out at Master Roshi's place. Just please come with me ChiChi."

"Why? Why do you want me to go with you?"

"I'm not gonna wait three years to see you again!"

"Three years? What are you talking about Goku?"

"ChiChi. Just trust me. Please. Come with me."

He was begging. Goku was begging me to go. I wanted to go. There was no denying that. But my family... You know what? Fuck them. I was a disappointment to them. So I would fix that problem for them. I couldn't disappointment them from the other side of the world. Well, I could. I just wouldn't be there to see it.

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Goku asked.

"I'll go."

"You will?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," I giggled.

"Woo hoo!"

He picked me up and twirled me around in circles laughing.

"Oh ChiChi! You won't regret this. I promise."

He gently set me down and held both of my hands. I knew I wouldn't regret going. This was what I wanted.

"I guess I should tell my family."

"That would probably be a good idea."

We walked back into the house hand-in-hand. I only looked at my grandma because I knew she would be the only one who wouldn't have a problem with my leaving.

"Guys. I have something to tell you. The decision I have made was taken into serious consideration."

_'Yeah. A whole two seconds.'_

"I have decided to leave with Goku."

Silence. That was all I heard.

"The hell you are!" my mom screamed. There we go. That was the reaction I was expecting.

"What makes you think you can just pick up and leave? You haven't even finished high school! And you are going to college ChiChi!" my uncle shouted.

"You can't honestly expect him to be okay with you going," Lannette said.

"If everything about Dragon Ball Z is true how the hell do you think that you can change that ChiChi?" Rhonda asked.

"Did you beg him to let you go ChiChi?" Brittney asked.

I couldn't listen anymore. Only my uncle had a valid reason for my not leaving. I hadn't finished high school. But I hated it there. I didn't want to go back. I didn't even want to think about the reasons my family was shouting out. But just because I didn't want to think about them didn't mean I couldn't hear them. I was on the verge of tears, and I really didn't want to give them that satisfaction.

"That is enough!" Goku shouted.

That was so unexpected of him that even I almost jumped out of my skin. He really was turning out to be more different than the cartoon Goku.

"She didn't beg me to take her away! She doesn't expect to change anything because things have already changed. I don't expect her to tell me my future because I'm not about to use her. I'm taking ChiChi with me whether you people like it or not!"

"ChiChi?" my grandma asked. "Do you want to go with Goku?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Then we have no choice but to let you go."

"Mother! What are you doing? She can't go!" my mom yelled.

"Daveron, we can't expect her to stay. Not after she found out that Goku does in fact exist."

"But she's my daughter!"

"I know that! But what if her father finds her. You can't honestly believe that you can keep her from him forever?"

What? My father? What did my dad have to do with any of this?

"He's never going to find her. The old woman promised me he wouldn't."

"He will and you know it. He's angry with you because you ran. Once he finds her there will be nothing you can do to stop him from taking her."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked completely confused.

"Nothing!" my mom shouted.

"She's going to find out eventually Daveron," my grandma said.

"No she won't because he won't find her!"

"Then let ChiChi go."

"No!"

"Goku's going to take her anyway Daveron!"  
"She's not going anywhere!"

"Goku can protect her better than we ever could and you know it!"

"I don't care! She's not going!"

"ChiChi, go you to room and pack what you can carry."

"Mom!" my mother screeched.

"Shut up Daveron! She needs to go! She's suffocating here."

"But he'll find her!"

"Even if he does, she'll die if she stays here!"

What? I was beyond confused. I didn't want to die. Why was I even going to die? I felt fine. But what does my father have to do with this? What the fuck is going on?

My mom sunk down on the couch and said, "ChiChi. Do what Momma said".

I turned to go to my room when I felt Goku's hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"Here," he said handing me a small container. Upon further inspection of said container I realized it was a dino cap. _'Really? I wonder what's not real?'_ 'I don't think I want to find out.' I must have made a weird and confused face because Goku said, "To put the things you want to take with you in". I nodded a little confused as to the reason why he was carrying an empty dino cap with him. But I was faced with a more important obstacle: what was I going to take? Clothes, obviously, but should I take my Dragon Ball stuff? Fuck it. It was mine and I was going to take it. I'd just have to be careful and make sure that Goku and the others didn't get a hold of it.

I quickly put all of my movies and pictures into a box then put as many clothes as I could into a bag. I put a couple pairs of shoes in a plastic sack as well as deodorant, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and make-up. Then then put everything on my bed and wrapped it up in my pillows and blanket. I placed the bundle on the floor and eventually figured out how to use the dino cap. Once I made sure I had everything I wanted to take with me, I walked back into the living room.

"I'm ready," I said with a smile.

"You have everything you need?" my grandma asked as my mom stormed her way into her room and slammed the door.

"Why is she so angry?" I asked.

"Don't worry about your mother ChiChi. I want you to just focus on your future," my grandma said.

"What about you guys? I can't just forget about you."

"ChiChi listen to me. I don't want you to come back here."

"Why?"

"It's not safe for you to stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not for me to tell you. That's something you have to ask your mom about."

"She won't tell me."

"I know. So, do you have everything?"

"I think so."

"Okay. I love you and please be careful," my grandma whispered as she tightly hugged me. Everyone else just stood there and watched me walk out the front door hand-in-hand with Goku. It really hit me hard as I thought about never coming back to the place I called home for several years. Goku grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to look at him.

"You don't have to go you know," he said.

"If you believed anything my grandmother said about my not being safe here, do you really expect me to think you'd leave me behind?"

"No. but I'd stay here if you wanted to stay.

"Goku, I want to go with you."

"You absolutely positive?"

"Yes," I laughed.

"Okay then. Nimbus!"

He grabbed me and jumped onto Nimbus shouting," To Master Roshi's island Nimbus!"

As the rush of everything that had happened over the last few hours wore off, I realized I had missed two very important details. The first being that my family, my mother in particular, was hiding something that had to do with my father from me. This also had something to do with my safety and life apparently. The second detail I had missed was that Goku was keeping something from me. Well, I had caught onto it earlier, but had completely forgotten about it during my confrontation with my family. I was really confused about everything. Who else was lying to me? Who was the old woman my mother mentioned? Why can I never visit my family? And most importantly, how were Goku's friends going to react towards me?

**I finished it! I'm so excited for this chapter and I don't even know why. So if I like it I hope you guys do too. Please review! They make me smile.**

**~Fell Bell~**


	5. You Knew What!

**Okay guys. Here's chapter five. The story is getting more interesting from this point on. At least, I hope it will anyway. And this chapter will answer one of the most popular questions I have been getting in your reviews: Does Goku know ChiChi? *_singing_* You'll find out soon enough!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own DB, DBZ, or DBGT!**

_**You Knew What?**_

"Goku, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking. And I mean a lot. But, would you... teach me... how to uh... fight?"

"You want me to teach you how to fight?"

"Yes."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Why do you want to?"

"Because I refuse to sit around wondering if you are going to come back to me!"

"ChiChi, nothing like that is going to happen."

"Did you forget that I do know something like that is going to happen? Several times!"

"You know, I'm really starting to hate that fucking cartoon."

"Goku. Please. Teach me."

He didn't talk to me the rest of the flight to Roshi's place. That hurt more than him telling me no.

"We're almost there," he said a few hours later.

"Okay."

"ChiChi?"

"Yeah."

"Do you really want to learn how to fight?"

"Yes."

"It's not easy."

"I don't expect it to be."

"If you really want to learn, I'll teach you."

"Thank you!" I shouted throwing myself at him almost knocking the both of us off Nimbus.

"We'll start first thing in the morning," he said running one hand through my hair.

"Wait! Why in the morning?" I whined pulling myself from his arms.

"Because that's when I start my training."

"I hate getting up in the morning!"

"I don't have to train you if you don't want to learn."

"No. I want you to – Hey! You can't do that!" I yelled catching on to his little game.

"Do what?" he innocently asked.

"Make me feel guilty!"

"I would never do that to you!"

I just gave him a "Yeah I totally believe you" look. I saw him trying to hold back his smile and was relieved to know that he was no longer upset with me.

"ChiChi."

"Yeah?"

"We're here."

I leaned over Nimbus and saw Master Roshi's island. I could barely make out a few people, but from where I was, so high in the sky, I couldn't tell who they were.

"Goku?"

"What?"

"What if they don't like me?" I asked starting to panic.

"Don't worry. They'll love you," he reassuringly said.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

"Alright. Let's go."

He lowered Nimbus to the island and hopped off. I was too afraid to climb down with him. It would be easier if I stayed on Nimbus so I could make a quick getaway if I needed to.

"Goku!" Roshi exclaimed.

"Well, did you get her?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma!" Goku shouted.

"What?" she asked completely confused with Goku's outburst.

"Don't say anything about that!" he said through his teeth.

'What the hell is going on? Just how many people are keeping things from me?' _'Well, Goku and your mother seem to be the only ones. Except your family is in on the little secret your mom's keeping from you.' _'Oh. Well, that just makes me feel so much better.'

"Why? You mean, you didn't tell her?" Krillin asked.

"Don't tell me you kidnapped her Goku?" Oolong asked. And yes. He was a talking pig. I was more freaked out over a talking pig than knowing Frieza was out there in space somewhere killing millions of species.

"Shut up!" Goku yelled. Alright. That's it.

"Goku?" I asked in a small voice.

"What ChiChi?"

"What's going on?"

He gave me a pained look. Whether it was over the fact the had to tell me something bad, or he was guilty about keeping something from me I didn't know. Probably the latter because that was my luck these days.

"I...," he trailed off.

"You what?" I asked.

"I knew who you were," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning, I knew you existed before you knew I did."

"But how?"

"I can answer that," Bulma said slowly raising her hand up.

"Please enlighten me. Because it seems like everyone is keeping something from me nowadays," I ranted.

"Well, you see," she started nervously, "Yamcha and I were arguing about something and somehow the thought of Goku ever getting with someone came up. Then everyone started betting on whether or not he would and when it would happen. Then Master Roshi came up with the idea of "Oh let's just ask my sister Baba". And I thought "Hey that's a great idea. But I'm not forking up the money for one question". Then Goku was like "Hey. I'll just fight any guy she wants me too". And I was like "Okay". Well, when we got to Baba's place, she was too curious to charge us and was like "I'll just do it for free because I want to know too". So she showed us a picture of a girl from her crystal ball and that girl was you. So Master Roshi asked Baba how long it would be before Goku met you. And Baba said three years from now. Now, once Goku saw your picture he decided that he couldn't wait that long to meet you. So, he took off on Nimbus determined to bring you back with him. But only if you wanted too. He wasn't about to take you against your will," she finished with a deep breath.

I just kind of sat there. Stunned. I didn't know what to think. Goku wanted me. So, he made up the story about finding the Dragon Ball? That sneaky bastard. I mean, I knew I was keeping the truth about his future from him, but he knew that I wasn't going to tell him. I told him what I could and he still had the nerve to keep this from me. I knew I was being irrationally angry, but coupled with the fact that everyone decided to lie to me today this was the last straw.

"You knew," I stated quietly. "You knew every thing?"

"Well, no. I didn't know every thing. I just saw what you looked like. I didn't pay any attention to what you were doing," he defended.

"You lied to me!"

"Now, ChiChi I didn't lie to you."

"Yes you did. I asked you repeatedly what you were keeping from me and you told me it was nothing. That's classified as fucking lying!"

"Okay! I'm fucking sorry! Alright. I lied. But I didn't want to sound like a creep if I said that I knew you before I saw you!"

"Oh so now I'm a creep?"

"I never called you a creep!"

"But you implied that I was. I knew about you before you knew about me!"

"But you didn't think I was real!"

"So now I'm a heartless bitch!"

"Would you stop putting words in my fucking mouth? I never said nor implied anything about you!

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" I asked completely tired with our fight that didn't make sense whatsoever.

"I just didn't want to get my hopes up just to have you freak out. I didn't want you to not want to come with me," he said softly.

"Of course I would want to go with you Goku. Look where I am now! I'm with you!" I gestured around us. He slowly walked towards me and laid a hand on my cheek.

"I know. I'm glad you came with me. I couldn't wait three years to see you again."

"I honestly don't know how I would meet you in three years anyway. And quite frankly, I'm completely content with how we met now," I smiled.

"I am too."

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. And, I wasn't gonna lie. I swooned.

"Aaww! Look guys. Goku kissed a girl," Bulma crooned.

"Goku kissed a girl?" Krillin shouted in shock.

"Duh. You watched him do it Krillin." Bulma said.

"You've done more than just kiss a girl," I whispered to Goku.

"I know," he said leaning his head on mine. "But they don't have to know that," he said mischievously.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I had quite the little exciting morning," I said to Goku.

"Come on. I'll show you where you can take a nap," he said pulling my hand.

"Uh... Goku?" Roshi hesitated.

"What Master Roshi?"

"Launch is taking a nap in the bedroom."

"Okay. What's so bad about that?"

"She sneezed."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, you can take a nap on the couch then!" he exclaimed to me.

"I don't care where I sleep. Just as long as I can get some I will be perfectly fine," I whined. I had been doing a lot of whining recently. I hoped it wouldn't become a habit because I hated it when people whined.

"Come on," Goku said.

He led me into the house, and had I been more awake I would've compared the cartoon version of the house to the real one. I laid down on the couch while Goku went to get me a pillow and blanket. As soon as I placed my head on the pillow, Goku gave me a light peck and I was out like a light. I didn't wake up until the next morning. It was a rather rude awakening too. Goku did keep good on his promise to teach me how to fight, but I didn't think it would come that soon. I mean, I had only been asleep for over ten hours. Training would be a rather interesting event for me.

**Okay. So I answered the question. Goku did in fact know ChiChi. I rather enjoyed the explanation from Bulma, but that's just me. I don't want to offend any Bulma fans out there. I love her too. Sorry the chapter's so short though. I haven't had any time to write except for the little bits and pieces here and there. I did just finish watching Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides though. That was a fucking fuckawesome movie. I just love Johnny Depp. Anyway, please review. I love getting them. They always make me smile. I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible!**

** ~Fell Bell~**


	6. Oops

**I am a horrible person. I am so very sorry. I can list so many excuses, but I won't. Just know that I know that I am a terrible human being. So sorry. I can't say that enough.**

**Now that that has been said, I would like to remind everyone that anything impossible can, and probably will, happen in this story. Because, let's face it, the wonderful world Akira Toriyama has made is completely impossible itself. Just thought I would throw that out there. Because even I am not sure where I'm going with this anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Other than the DVD Seasons. But I bought those with my own hard earned money.**

_**What The Hell Was I Thinking?**_

I was having the strangest dream. Goku somehow showed up at my house. I ended up in a lake in Spain. Goku _kissed_ me. I left my home for Goku. I met his friends that somehow knew me. All in all, very strange. I wasn't sure if I wanted to wake up. I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on when I felt something pressing down on me. I was starting to panic because whatever it was, was heavy and it wouldn't let me move. I was completely pinned down.

"ChiChi, wake up," a voice whispered.

Where the hell did that voice come from? _'I didn't say it.'_ Well, I know that.

"ChiChi, come on, It's time for you to get up," the voice said again.

"No. Go away," I said. At least, that's what I thought I said anyway. I wasn't sure if I even said that out loud.

"Yes. You need to wake up. You wanted me to teach you how to fight didn't you?"

"What?" I asked thoroughly confused. Was I still dreaming?

"Remember? Yesterday you asked me to teach you how to fight."

"I did?"

"Yes," the voice laughed.

"Goku?"

"What?"

"That wasn't a dream?"

"No. It was very much real," he laughed again.

"Are you sure"

"It seems like I'm going to have to convince you that what happened has all been real."

"How are you going to-"

I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto mine. For a dream, those lips felt pretty real. I was a for continuing this wonderful dream when I felt something wet run across my bottom lip. Wondering what the hell that was, I opened my eyes. There he was. It wasn't a dream after all. All that really did happen. Coming to this realization, I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Holy shit," I whispered after pulling away.

"I told you," he smirked. It was wiped off his face when he saw my tears. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked panicking. 

"You're real. I'm here with you. It wasn't a dream," I whispered as tears escaped out of the corners of my eyes.

"Of course I'm real. Yes, you are here with me. No, it wasn't a dream."

"Oh thank fucking god!" I exclaimed pulling his lips back to mine. He very eagerly responded and once again swiped his tongue across my bottom lip. I was too relieved to even think about morning breath and very willingly granted him access. We battled for dominance even though I knew he could very easily over power me. But I wasn't going to give it to him without a fight. I mean, what kind of girl did you take me for?

Completely forgetting our surroundings, I wrapped my legs around his waist locking him in. My hands wound in his hair tightly gripping and pulling. His right hand found purchase in my hair while his left gripped my right leg holding it in place. In the deep recesses of my mind, I was wondering what the hell I was doing, but the rest of it, along with a certain part of my body, said to shut the fuck up and enjoy what was happening. So that's what I did. I enjoyed what was happening. And so was Goku. Well, at least I felt that he was enjoying it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know how he learned to do any of these things or if he was just running on instinct. Cause he was part animal. At least that was what I kept trying to tell myself.

My fleeting thoughts were interrupted by a loud, "Oh my god!"

It startled Goku so badly that he flailed his limbs, tangling them with mine and we somehow ended up on the floor. I was so confused because one minute I was enjoying being felt up and the next I was a tangled mess on the floor. It was a little disappointing.

"Goku! What the hell are you doing?!" Krillin asked dumbfounded. I wasn't able to see his expression. Goku was still very much on top of me. I would have been completely fine with that if it weren't for the fact that he was squishing my air supply.

"Krillin, what are you doing up this early?" Goku asked very innocently. That through me for a loop considering what we were just doing.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I figured I would go ahead and get started on my training. I would ask why you aren't already training, but I can already see that," he smirked. "ChiChi?"

I wiggled my way out from under Goku and leaned back on my elbows grateful for the air rushing its way back into my lungs.

"What?"

"What the hell did you do to my friend?"

"Krillin, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked with just a tad bit of frustrations slipping its way into my voice. Goku noticed and soothingly rub one of my legs. That calmed be down just a tiny bit.

"I mean, why was my dear friend shoving his tongue down your throat?" he asked accusingly.

Of course I didn't respond to that very well. First of all, Goku could do whatever the hell wanted. Secondly, I did not start the make out session. Well, I did but Goku kissed me first. Thirdly, he rudely interrupted us.

"Cause he felt like it," I said bitingly even throwing in a dirty look for good measure. "But if your so curious, why don't you ask him for yourself."

"Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Krillin, I don't see how it's any of your business if I want to shove my tongue down ChiChi's throat. Now, if you're quite done with your stupid questions, ChiChi and I are going to get started on our training."

Goku stood up and held out a hand to me to help me. He dug into his pocket and handed me the dino cap that had my stuff in it.

"Go change. Put something that you can move around easily in," he said as he lead me to the bathroom. I shut the door and turned to the mirror. I hardly recognized the girl looking back at me I shook my head and quickly opened the dino cap. I dug through my back, pulling out a sports bra, shorts, socks, and a pair of tennis shoes. I changed into the outfit then put everything back into the dino cap. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time and took a deep breath. _'All right ChiChi. Let's see if you can do this.'_

I walked out to see Goku leaning against the wall across the bathroom.

"You ready?" he asked, excitement shining in his eyes.

"Nope. So let's get to it."

He laughed leading me outside then instructed me to stretch my muscles. I felt the strain on all of my muscles from not using them in a long time.

"Okay. Now I want you to run fifty laps around the island," Goku said doing hand stand pushups. I felt my eyes bug out. "Fifty laps?!"

"You wanted me to train you. So get started."

I begrudgingly started my laps, and for the first time in months I regretted quitting softball. I was only ten laps in and I was ready to die. I didn't outwardly complain though. Cause then he'd through the "you asked me to" in my face. The jerk. Before the day is over one of us will be dead. Me from complete and total exhaustion. Or Goku from me killing him. With my luck it would me. Fuck my life.

**All right. It's a little short, but I felt awful enough. I'm quite surprised I managed to get this out. Hopefully I won't be a terrible person anymore and give this story my attention. So sorry. Can't say that enough. I still love you guys though. That has to count for something right? No? Okay. I don't deserve it, but please review. Please?**

**~Fell **


	7. Why Me?

**All right. Posted a chapter a few days ago. I'm rewatching all of the series so hopefully I can be spontaneously inspired to write some more chapters. Hopefully. At least, I'll see what I can do. However, I accidentally made a small mistake. This takes place after Goku fought Baba's fighters and wished Upa's father back to life. Thus making the four star ball nothing but a stone. Oops. So with this being a work of fiction we are just going to pretend this makes sense. If not then just ignore that small tidbit. It wasn't really important anyway. Goku just needed an excuse as to why he was in ChiChi's yard beyond wanting to whisk her away. Sorry bout that.**

**Once again, I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Akira Toriyama does. If I did, well, who knows what would have happened in the series.**

_**Why Me?**_

_'Okay. Only a few more feet to go. Come on ChiChi. You can make it. Almost there.'_

I finally finished running the fifty laps and I swear my heart is about to burst its way out of my chest then proceed to yell at me for making it work so damn much. Unable to hold my weight on my shaking legs, I, rather ungracefully, collapsed on the sand. I could feel the sand sticking to my hot and sweaty skin. After this was over I would definitely need a shower. If I hadn't died by then.

"No ChiChi. You need to get up. Keep your muscles moving or they'll lock up and you'll hurt even worse," Goku said.

"I can't... move... a muscle... anyway," I wheezed.

"Come on. Grab my hand."

He stretched his hand out and grabbed mine. I very slowly and very reluctantly managed to stand up again. My legs weren't shaking quite as bad as they were but they still quivered. I sincerely hope Goku wouldn't make me do anything anymore strenuous today. Or tomorrow. Cause I don't think my body could take this kind of beating.

"Fifty laps is not that much you know," Goku said while moving his hands to grab my upper arms to support most of my weight.

"It may not be to you, but to those of us normal out of shape humans without any sense of fighting or energy or whatever the fuck you call it, fifty laps is most definitely a lot," I snapped. I immediately felt guilty for snapping at him. It truly wasn't his fault that I was acting like a wimp or that I was seriously out of shape.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It was just that the running was more difficult than I thought it would be."

"It's fine ChiChi. But you're going to have to get used to it. You'll be running fifty laps every morning until we leave."

"When are we leaving?" I asked curiously. "Where are we going to go?"

"I think we'll stay for at least a week. Maybe two. It depends on how far into your training we get. As for where to go, I don't know. We'll see."

Well, he had already defeated the Red Ribbon Army. So what happened next? _'Come on. Think. What happens after Bora is wished back to life? Wait. Isn't the weird evaporating bottle thing that comes next? What the hell is that called? Oh well. I'll figure it out soon enough.'_

"Okay. Um... What is it that you're going to have me do next? I think I can move well enough now."

"That's the spirit! I want you to do thirty sit ups. Then thirty push ups. Then after that I want you to stretch again."

"Oh god! You are just trying to kill me aren't you? Why are you doing this to me?!" I whined. I realized that any whining and complaining I did would be completely futile, however, it made me feel just a little bit better. Not really.

"You're the one who—"

"Wanted to train. Begged you to teach me how to fight," I cut in. "Yes, I know. You don't have to keep reminding me. I am well aware that my pain and suffering at the moment is all my fault."

I was exaggerating. I knew that. But I was tired, sore, dirty, hungry and had a list of exercises ahead of me. I think I'm entitled to a little exaggeration.

"Come on ChiChi. The faster you get started the faster you finish the faster you can rest."

"I am going to be so sore tomorrow. I won't be able to move a muscle."

"You are going to be very sore. But that is the perfect time for you to stretch your muscles out. It'll help ease the pain a little bit and move around easier. The most important thing for you to do is to keep moving. Always do something. If you keep still you're muscles will lock up and you'll be in even more pain."

As he was giving me his little speech I was pushing myself by trying the complete the thirty sit ups. I was on ten when he wrapped it up. Only twenty more to go. Then thirty push ups. I was not looking forward to that. Then I guess the cool down stretches after that.

Apparently, I was cheating so Goku sat himself on my feet. I was too busy trying to pull myself up that I wasn't able to enjoy him touching me.

"Only five more to go ChiChi. Come on. You can do it." Goku crooned.

I pushed myself to finish the last sit up and grabbed a hold of Goku's shoulders. "Goku, sweetie, as much as I love your sweet encouraging nature, I feel like a dog when you say things like that. Or a baby."

"Oh sorry. I'm just trying to help you push yourself further."

"I know. And I very much appreciate it. If it were anyone else helping me do this I would have killed them by now. And I know that you truly want to help me despite your reservations about this. But, please, don't coddle me or speak to me like I'm two-years-old."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I won't do that anymore. Now, quit your stalling. Get your ass to work on those push ups."

"Much better," I smiled.

_Sometime later..._

"No no no! You're doing it wrong!" Goku shouted.

I was still only on my first set of push ups and apparently I was doing it all wrong. Goku kept stopping me and demonstrating how to do a proper push up. I thought I was doing it the same way he was doing it, but, according to him, I wasn't.

"How the fuck am I doing it wrong?!" I asked sitting up. "I'm doing it exactly how you showed me!"

He laid down on his back and said, "Get into the proper push up position over me".

"Excuse me?" I asked totally dumbfounded.

"You heard me. Get on top of me."

O...kay. _'What are you waiting for ChiChi? He said to get on top of him.'_ Oh the mental images that were wreaking havoc in my brain. I quickly shook me head to rid myself of the images and got into "proper push up position" on top of him.

"Now, come down," he instructed. So I did. And oh was I so close to him. I could smell him and it was playing with my mind and the images came back and I didn't know how much longer I could take his close proximity and do the push ups. Oh hell. I was in so much trouble.

"Now push up... and again... and again."

"You know... I am doing... the exact... same thing... I was doing... earlier," I panted.

If I wasn't as close to him as I was, I would have missed the barely there smirk. And as hot as it was, it completely pissed me off. There I was trying to finish these fucking push ups and he kept making me start over because he wanted to be under me! What the hell was he thinking?! _'Come on ChiChi. You know what he was thinking. Come to think of it, it's a nice image.' _Well, I would have appreciated the image a hell of a lot more had he not kept making me start these fucking push ups over. I was tired as hell, and here he was enjoying my hot and sweaty form. Ugh. If I wasn't so damn exhausted, I would kick his hot ass.

"And thirty!"

My arms gave out and I landed quite heavily on top of him. I heard him groan. Served him right for making me do that.

"ChiChi, you need to get up and stretch."

"No. I am hot, tired, and sweaty."

"You need to do it. Or your-"

"Muscles will lock up. I know."

I slowly but surely made my way up. And with Goku's help I finished the cool down stretches or whatever the hell they were called.

"Goku! Breakfast is ready!" Launch called.

"Okay! We'll be right there!" he answered. I guess she sneezed back into her nicer, sweeter form which was a good thing because I was definitely not in the mood to deal with a crazy, gun-loving bitch.

"Come on ChiChi," he whispered grabbing my hand and pulling me up. Total mistake on my part. My body was screaming at me. It never hated me as much as it did now. And to think that I had to do this again tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and pretty much for the rest of my life. Because there was no way in hell that I was letting Goku leave me behind.

"After I eat, I am taking a shower, then I am going to take a nap. You can wake me up and make me stretch before dinner," I said as we walked into the house.

I wasn't sure if the food Launch made tasted good or nasty. I just shoved food in my mouth and pretty much swallowed it without tasting a thing. I just wanted to take a shower then go to sleep. After I finished eating, I grabbed some clothes out of my dino cap then hopped in the shower. The water was as hot as I could take it. I let the water run over my back trying to let the heat soothe my aching muscles. _'And I asked for this? Ugh. What the hell was I thinking? I know that it will get easier, but shit, I am so out of shape that just a few laps about damn near killed me. Pathetic. At the rate I'm going, I will never be ready in time for the tournament in four months. I'm going to have to park it on the sidelines while Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Master Roshi, oh, excuse me, Jackie Chun, duke it out. I wonder if Goku will hate me when Krillin gets killed. I mean, he knows that I know what will happen. But will he blame me for it when the time comes? That's the question. For pretty much the rest of my life. I'm not naïve. I know that at one point they all are going to stick the blame on me. Not that I can do anything to change much. But that isn't for a while. I'll deal with that as it comes.'_

Knock, knock. "ChiChi, are you all right in there? You've been in there for almost an hour. Do you need some help?" Goku asked. How sweet. If I wasn't so tired I would take the time to melt into a puddle of goo.

"Sorry. I just lost track of time. I'm getting out now."

I turned off the shower and quickly dried off. I put on my t-shirt and shorts and towel dried my hair as I walked out of the bathroom and right into Goku.

"Oh. Sorry." I apologized. I took a step back only for him to grab my arm and stop me.

"Come on. Since everyone is up and about we can take a nap in the bedroom upstairs," he said pulling me along up the stairs.

"We?"

"Yeah. I figured I would just go to sleep with you. There's nothing better to do."

"You could train," I suggested.

"Not without you."

"Wouldn't I just slow you down?" I asked as we entered the bedroom. Goku took off his shirt and I lost all train of thought. _'God he is gorgeous. And he only gets better as he gets older. Ugh. I am one lucky bitch.'_

"Don't worry about that," he said climbing into bed. "I'll be fine."

"All right... If you say so," I conceded sliding under the covers next to him. _'Oh. He is so warm.'_ I cuddled into his side and he wrapped his arms around me. He really was turning out to be more different than I thought he would be. At least where physical touch was concerned. Not that I was complaining. I totally loved it.

"You just let me worry about the training. I want you to focus on getting into shape. Once we leave the island it is only going to get more difficult. You will have to work extremely hard in order to push yourself beyond your limits," he whispered.

"Yeah... I know. I'll do my best," I answered trying not to think about the traumatic events that were quickly approaching. My last coherent thought before I promptly passed out was, _'This entire thing, training notwithstanding, is going to be a hell of a lot harder than I thought it would be. Fanfuckingtastic.'_

**All right. Not my favorite chapter but I'm slowly but surely getting back into the groove. I will hopefully have the next chapter up sometime with the next week or so. But I am not promising anything. I have definitely proven that I am completely shitty at keeping promises. So, with that said, please, please, please review. They make me smile. :)**

** ~Fell Bell~**


End file.
